Daughter of Apollo
by aireagle92
Summary: For Alana Fall, all she wanted to have normal life but for Alana if the arrival of a new student which throw her life into a tailspin and coming into seeing her boss killed and finding the truth of the hidden world of Portland, Oregon and finding out the truth of her father and had to face those challenge. She will either rise or fall, you will have to find out by reading it.


**Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is Percy Jackson that is Rick Rioridan rights not mine and I don't own anything that is Grimm that is NBC rights. But I do own my Oc's.**

 _Italic means thoughts and Dream P.O.V._

* * *

My first memory that I can recall is when I was about five or so and I was singing on the swing set Mom was watching. I was wearing a pretty pale rose color sundress, my hair was free and out. That was when a young man came to the next seat to me. He look like surfer god, with saggy blonde hair with warm brown eyes that remind of me a sun rising. He was wearing brown boarding shorts and a basic white tank top and flip flops.

"Hello." He said.

"Hi," I reply. "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

"Well I'm not a stranger Alana Daytona." He answered.

Fear slipped through me, no one knew about my middle name.

"W...who are you?" I question.

"You're father my dear." He answered.

"That's not true," I accused. "My Mom told me…"

"Whatever, your mother told you about my dear is far exaggerated." He said.

I stood up hastily from the swings getting mom attention. She came over swiftly and pulled me closer to her.

"Hello Abel." Mom stated with hate.

"Hello Cathy." He stated with a clam voice.

And like he left, leaving with me with my mom.

"Mom?" I question.

"Not now Alana," She answered. "Let's go."

 **11 years later.**

Today was like normal overcast and drizzle. I was a sun girl I hated living here why did my mom have to send me to Portland, Oregon to live with grandma. I huffed as I got up, pulled on a pair skinny black jeans and long 3 ¼-sleeve V-neck thermal, a light purple pink t-shirt, and pulled up my black color knee high socks. I pulled my dark brown hair into two braids and the rest into a bun and fitted a black knitted beanie to finish the outfit. I left my warm room into the somewhat warm living room into the open kitchen, where my grandma was making pancakes. The cat Wally was laying on one of the chair that were around the table.

 **Time Lapse**

I ran to the school building wearing black and purple rain boots. I had a black MCR hoodie and black rain jacket, my tan backpack was on one shoulder. I quickly walked pass the office to see a girl was sitting in one the seat. She had long black hair she was wearing a black hooded jacket; I thought she is probably a new student. I kept walking heading to my locker to take off these boots and put on my black warm flats.

I headed to my English class to see my best friend Holly Genera who was wearing black jeans that the knees had rips with a black studded belt she had on a black Avenged Sevenfold t-shirt and jacket covering her arms. Her feet were covered by purple converses. Holly short black hair with purple dye on the side her brown eyes were shining with happiness she was quite pale so people call her the vampire and the fact she was quite petite.

"Morning Holly." I said taking a seat next to her.

"Oh, good morning Lana," Holly said back. "Great, morning."

"Yeah Holly," I said back being sarcastic. "Seen Sam?"

"I'm right here Lana," I heard Sam's voice and I turned to see Sam. "Miss me?

Sam Remus another friend had short dark blond hair with hazel eyes; he stood at 5'7 with smile that could melt the coldest heart. He was wearing baggy dark wash jeans, black vans with layer shirt the t-shirt was dark blue and the undershirt was light grey. He spiked up his hair again.

"Alright class time to start!" Mr. Adams said.

Mr. Adams was a young teacher with short black hair and light color eyes, he stood at 6'0 he was wearing a suit and tie. The class passed quickly and as the bell went off, Holly and I went to are earth science, which taught by Mrs. Adams, Mr. Adams wife. She had long auburn hair with green eyes she stood at 5'10, she wearing a long tan skirt with brown boots and a green sweater.

There was knocked on the door, we all turned to see Ms. Murphy was coming in; her brown hair was in a tight bun. She was wearing a dark blue power suit with black heels shoes. Following her was the girl I saw in the office, I noticed she was wearing fitted dark wash jeans with a dark purple t-shirt, her black jacket was still on she had on black converses. She was pale with black hair that was wavy. Her eyes are what shocked me they would keep switching from dark purple to brown.

"Mrs. Adams we have a new student today," Ms. Murphy said. That went the whole class started to look that the new girl. "Alex come here."

Alex had a bored looked on her face.

"Well Alex I think you're in good hands." Ms. Murphy said and left.

"Alex, why don't you tell us a little about yourself?" Mrs. Adams asked.

"Well I haven't a lot to tell." She said.

"Went what bring you to Madison High school?" Mrs. Adams asked.

"My family thought I should spent time with my Aunt and Uncle here in Portland," I said. "And I agree with them."

"Well you be happy here in Madison High school right class." Mrs. Adams said.

"So why did your parents send you to live with your Aunt and Uncle?" One of Catherine Woodmore friends asked.

"I don't think it concern you." She said back.

"Someone is rude," I heard Catherine Woodmore whispered back. "Yet I want to know why?"

Alex must have heard because she look up to meet Catherine's voice and gave a look. It felt like the room temperature dropped at least 20 degrees. It was so freaking cold in here, but suddenly the temperature went back to normal. No one had noticed the temperature other than me.

"All right then Alex why don't you sit next to Sam," Mrs. Adams said. "Sam please raised your hand," Sam did it and was really quite scared, Alex just nodded her hand and walked to the seat next to Sam. "Let's get started."

Time lapse

Holly and I headed into the café for lunch, I saw at Alex was sitting by herself, eating something that look like taco salad.

"So that the girl that had the death glances with Catherine Woodmore?" Laurel asked.

Laurel was the tallest girl in mine grade with long auburn hair and light brown eyes she stood at 5'9. She was wearing dark wash jeans with a maroon colored shirt with a pair of timberland covering her feet's that she stole from her brother Liam.

"Yup." Holly said.

We had reached the table that our friends always hang out.

"So what her name?" Laurel asked clearly wanting to know about the new girl.

"All She say was her name was Alex Black." Sam said.

"And she was sent to live with Aunt and Uncle by her Parents." I said added in.

"Where did her parents go?" Laurel asked.

"Don't know," I said. "She says it didn't really think concern us."

"Well I say we she welcome her to the school and invited her to eat lunch with us." Laurel said getting up from her seat and headed over towards Alex. I watched as there started to talk.

"Do you think she play nice?" I asked.

"Not sure." Holly said back watching Laurel talking with Alex.

I watch as Laurel stood up and walked back towards us, with a large smile on her face.

"Well Alex is going to sit with us." She said.

Alex was packing up her stuff and I watch as Billy was coming towards us. Billy was the school bully, Alex's lunch tray was slammed from her hands and Billy started to laugh. Holly gripped my arm clearly scared, Alex growled at him. I watch as Billy face suddenly turns into some lizard thing he looked scared maybe it was the fact that Alex stood her ground. His face turns back to normal and walked away.

"I've never seen Billy walked away like that." Laurel said.

"Yeah I know." I said back as Alex simply rolled her eyes and walked to the table.

"Can I sit?" She asked.

"Yeah," Laurel said, Alex sit down next to Laurel. "I've never seen Billy back down like that."

"I've never like a bully." Alex said back.

"So I heard that you're living with your aunt and uncle," Laurel said. "Why's that?"

"Laurel," Holly said. "I think that a little too forward."

"It's okay," Alex said. "My parents are doctors without borders, everybody else is in college."

"So do you like living in Portland and with your aunt and uncle?" Laurel asked.

"Yeah I guess," Alex said back. "I mean it's in a somewhere safe."

"Have you gone to Voodoo donuts yet?" Laurel asked. "Or the food trucks?"

"No I can say I haven't." Alex said back.

"Well then we will that still weekend if that okay with you Alex." Laurel said.

"I guess." Alex said.

"Here," Laurel said offering Alex her phone. "Just add your number."

"Oh I don't have a cellphone or a number." Alex said.

"What how could a teenage like you don't have a cellphone or number." I said back.

"Well I never really wanted one," Alex said rubbing the back of her neck. "I have personally reason."

"Anyway just put your address and your aunt's number." Laurel said.

"Sure." Alex said quickly typing the info that Laurel wanted.

The bell went off.

"See you around Alex." Laurel said grabbing her bag and heading off as well as everyone else did.

"So where is Mr. Lawrence class?" Alex asked.

"It's right down the hall first door on the right." I said.

"Thanks." Alex said grabbing her bag and headed off.

"Well I like her." Sam said.

"I guess." I said back. "I don't know what it is but there something about her."

"Like she is hiding something." Holly said back.

"Yes that that it." I said back.

"Well it will get better." Holly said.

"I know." I said back. "But we can hope for the best."

* * *

 **Okay that end of chapter 1, please tell me what you think but please use** **Constructive Criticism**


End file.
